The invention relates to an impregnated wound capacitor comprised of dielectric strips which consist at least in part of plastic foils swelled by the impregnant. The electrodes of this capacitor are formed of regenerable, thin metal layers arranged adjacent at least a portion of the dielectric strips. The electrodes of opposite polarity are connected together, at the opposite end faces of the coil, with the end face contact layers. The coil is provided with impregnation holes.
A capacitor of this type is disclosed in the German Patent Publication (DAS) No. 1,000,529. In this known capacitor, the impregnation holes, which are to improve the impregnation ability of the capacitor coil, are arranged in the vicinity of the end contact layers in the dielectrically inactive part of the capacitor coil.
It has been found, however, that with coil widths greater than about 60 mm, it is difficult to impregnate such a capacitor. This is attributed to the fact that the impregnation holes in the dielectrically inactive part of the capacitor become ineffective due to the swelling of the plastic foils by the impregnant. As wider and wider capacitors e.g., 140 mm wide, are manufactured for technical and economic reasons, it is desirable to be able to impregnate the capacitor coils properly. It is, of course, possible to obtain fully impregnated capacitor coils by impregnating at low temperatures and possibly for long periods, but for economic reasons it is desirable to achieve shorter impregnation times.